Her whisper is the Lucifer
by sparklyrainbows
Summary: Inspired by SHINee's new song "Lucifer" :D  Read to find what it talks about
1. Chapter 1

Never once did anyone mention the story of the "Lucifer." Have you heard of it? It's an old tale told back in the old days, the times of old. About a girl who was more beautiful then the world combined. Her hair was dark shiny brown, her eyes red as the color blood and her skin soft and white. Her story starts off like any other story, "once upon a time." She lived in the woods, far deep away from the village. As men went to cut wood for the night, they would be found dead the next day. Nobody could explain these mysterious disappearing of the men and woman. Until one brave knight was night guarding in the woods with his four friends. They were tired and thought about giving it a rest when being welcomed by a beautiful maiden. The Lucifer. No one was told of what happened that night, but I can tell you, was they came back, with the head of the woman. The five knights were honoured with their bravery, killing the woman. But one night, the head was gone. The five knights searched everywhere for her, and suddenly she appeared in the village smiling with evil.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" She smiled.

"Think again!" She screamed as a rage of fire for the houses formed. Woman, men and children screamed with fear, as the five knights gave their lives in order to seal her, the depths hell.

More than a hundred years have passed since then, till this day people don't know if it was real, was there such thing as a beautiful maiden named the "Lucifer?" Or was it just a myth to scare children back then. Till now, nobody knows.

"Nikaidou sensei, I have a question!" You asked.

"Yes Amu?" Nikaidou sensei asked you.

"Why do they call her the Lucifer?" You asked.

She smiled and closed the book shut.

"That's a good question... They call her the Lucifer, because the Lucifer means devil, Satan. They are referring her as the devil." He said.

"Anymore questions? Yes, Nagihiko?"

"Was she hot?"

The class laughed, as you and your friends shook their heads.

"Enough go back to studying."

You opened the fairytale book again and smiled.

'Five knights eh? This is definitely not real.' You thought.

You looked out the window, showing your reflection. You turned your head to face the teacher when in your reflection you caught something. It was yourself but it wasn't... your reflection smiled back at you, lifting a single finger towards your lips, opening its mouth to say:

"Whisper the "Lucifer."

* * *

Well this is the prologue of my story ^^

The idea of this story came to me when I listened to SHINee's new song Lucifer~ I love them~

Anyways hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Whispering Dream

_In Amu's __dream_

Blazing fire, screaming of death. What kind of dream is this? Five unknown men stood in front of Amu. Amu feels herself grinning, lunging at the five. The piercing pain in Amu's heart filled her inner senses, causing herself to fall in the deep depths of fire. The burning sensation never stopped.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT **STOP**!" She screamed.

"Amu! Amu! Wake up!"

Amu opened her eyes to see yourself back in your room. Amu hands were held down, close to her sides. She followed the person's arms to see her older brother, Yoru. Sweat ran down her face, tears bulging out of her eyes. All she could do was pull her brother into a hug and cry.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Yoru soothed Amu's hair, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I keep seeing this lady; her eyes are blood shot red, am I hallucinating? Am I crazy?" She asked hysterically.

"Of course your not! Don't you ever say that! You, Amu is not crazy!" Yoru said.

"Maybe the doctor was right, maybe I do have Schizophrenia." She sighed.

"You've been taking your medication, and I know for a fact you do not have Schizophrenia." Yoru replied.

"Maybe I do! I feel someone is staring at me every single day, I'm the only one who see's this lady, I talk to myself and my friends have been seeing that I have no emotion at all!" She yelled.

"Shh. We will talk about this later, tomorrow is school. Try go back to sleep." Yoru whispered.

"I can't! What if-"

"I'll be right beside you, now go to sleep." Yoru said, caressing your hair, pulling it behind Amu's ear.

"Promise." She said.

"Don't I always." Yoru smiled.

She smiled back, as Yoru tucked Amu in; he sat on a nearby chair from your desk, holding her hand firmly.

"You won't let go right." You asked.

"Never."

With that, Amu fell back asleep.

The next morning, Amu woke up to see Yoru smiling at you.

"Time for school!"

Amu took a shower, dried her hair, brushed it out, while putting a clip on. She dusted your uniform skirt, looking at herself in the mirror.

'Everything is about to change young one.'

It was her again. Amu turned around, looking to see a face but there was none. She shook it off and walked downstairs, greeted by her brother.

"Good morning sweetie! Now eat up! I want my sister to be energized and ready to study." Yoru smiled, handing Amu a plate of eggs, waffles, and sausage, not to mention some veggies too.

"Thanks"

Amu dug in, and soon was done. She looked at the time, her eyes widened. She grabbed your bag, said bye to Yoru and left the house to meet up with her friends.

"Where is that girl! I swear when I get my hands on her-"

"Whoah now, Ran calm down! She will be here, oh there she is!" Yaya pointed.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late!" Amu yelled.

Amu ran up to them at the bus stop, huffing and puffing. Amu knelt down, catching your breath.

"Someone is out of shape." Yaya teased.

"YOU!" Ran yelled.

Amu gulped as you hid behind Rima.

"Don't hide behind me!" Rima screamed as both hid behind the oldest, Miki.

"Why is it always me...?" Miki sighed.

"You made me wait here for nothing! You promised you were going to be here 6am! It's been a whole hour! We were going to discuss our project!" Ran yelled.

"Ran calm down" Yaya said.

"Aish!" Ran yelled out.

Saved by the bus, all of you got on, making your way to the back.

"So I heard Nikaidou sensei wants to take us to the village where that old tale happened." Yaya said.

"No! I don't want to go! What happens if she is still alive!" Rima screamed.

"Oh don't worry Rima, it's just a story." Amu said laughing.

"Yeah and when we get there, maybe you'll end up in the woods and then become her dinner." Ran grinned.

"AHHH! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Rima screamed.

All of you laughed, humiliating Rima. All of you arrived at the school at the same time as the Guardians.

"Great it's them." Miki said.

"And why is it again you don't like them?" Amu asked.

"Because they are low live scums, plus they think they are all that." Miki replied.

"True on that one, even though they are very handsome." Ran and Rima nodded staring at their looks. 

Amu stared at them for a few seconds until you heard Rima talk to you.

"Come on Amu we better hurry before Ran gets angry." Rima said.

Amu nodded and started to walk through the campus gates.

'Is that her?' a woman's voice asked.

'Yes it is, we will wait until the moon sets, and when that happens, we were lure her into our trap.'


End file.
